


le mot du jour

by howlinglight, YahtoMingan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Kissing, Scène manquante, j'ai essayé mais y'a pas vraiment de scénario je voulais juste qu'ils s'embrassent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlinglight/pseuds/howlinglight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahtoMingan/pseuds/YahtoMingan
Summary: “Je pensais à ce… ce truc sur ton cou que tu m’a montré.”“Le suçon ?” demande Dennis, en levant les sourcils.“Ouais.”Se déroule pendant Le Gang Se Retrouve Perdu Dans Les Bois (S06E11), après le casino et avant le bal de charité.





	le mot du jour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the word of the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901109) by [howlinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlinglight/pseuds/howlinglight). 



> Traduction de _the word of the day_ de howlinglight. Toutes les notes en italiques sont celles de l'auteur.
> 
>  
> 
> _je vais être honnête, ce n’est pas ma meilleure histoire mais je trouve qu’elle est mignonne et c’est tout ce qui importe. désolée pour le début et la fin qui sont un peu balourds, tout ce qui m’intéresse c’est abuser des italiques et écrire charlie et dennis en train de s’embrasser_

Le mot du jour est _Oui_.

Malgré la simplicité du mot, Charlie est ébahi de voir à quel point il fonctionne. Dennis, pour sa part, est ébahi de constater à quel point il marche sur le plan _universel_ , combien d’opportunités il aurait manqué en pensant que ce n’était pas assez. Charlie l’avait bluffé dans le casino, avec tout l’argent qu’ils avaient amassé en misant sur le noir, en s’entendant demander “Souhaitez vous relancer ?”. Ca n’aurait pas du marché, mais si.

Bien sûr, des fois ce n’est pas suffisant : certaines questions comme “Puis-je voir votre carte de crédit, Mr Reynolds ?” n’ont qu’une seule réponse possible, mais tout ce que cela veut dire, c’est qu’ils ne sont pas présentés à l’accueil pour la chambre d’hôtel que Frank leur avait réservé. Et étaler 15 000 dollars leur en offrit une probablement bien plus luxueuse que celle dans laquelle Frank les aurait installés de toute manière.

Et _bon sang_ , c’est vraiment une belle chambre. Un grand miroir occupe la plus grande partie d’un des murs, ce qui attire naturellement l’attention de Dennis. Il réfléchit la pièce, comme si une fenêtre donnait sur une chambre identique, donnant l’impression que celle ci est deux fois plus grande. C’est la plus belle pièce que Dennis ai visité depuis des mois, et c’est une interruption de routine dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Pour l’instant, il regarde Charlie dans le miroir, assis sur le coin d’un des lit, en train de rebondir sur le matelas en regardant le sol, captivé par le tapis. Mac et Dee seraient en train de remplir leurs poches avec des petites bouteilles de shampoing et des petits bâtons de café à l’heure qu’il est. Il avait également désespérément besoin de s'éloigner d’eux pendant un moment.

Rester dans la chambre ne le dérangerait pas en outre mesure, si Atlantic City n’avait pas bien plus à lui offrir.

Sans se retourner, il demande à Charlie “T’es prêts à partir, mon grand ?”.

“...ouaip.” répond Charlie en pensant réellement que Dennis ne sera pas capable de dire qu’il n’a rien écouté. 

“Dennis fronce les sourcils. “Y’a un problème ?” demande t-il. _“Charlie ?”_

Lorsque Dennis répète son nom, plus fort cette fois, Charlie relève brusquement la tête et dit _Oui!_ sans s’adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier. 

Dennis sourit en voyant ça. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”

Charlie croise son regard dans le miroir, pour une seconde seulement. Parcourt les murs des yeux alors qu’il dit “Je pensais à ce… ce truc sur ton cou, que tu m’a montré.”

“Le suçon ?” demande Dennis, en levant les sourcils.

“Ouais...” Il a l’air de penser très fort à quelque chose. “C’est juste que… Je pige pas ? Genre, c’est quoi l’intérêt ?”

Dennis retient un rire. “ _L’intérêt_ ? Eh bien…” Il ne sait même pas par où commencer. “T’en as déjà eu un avant pas vrai ?”

Charlie fait une sorte de _eeeuuuhh_ prolongé. “J’veux dire, oui, mais j’avais genre quinze ans, probablement.”

“ _Quinze ans_!?” Les yeux de Dennis sont grand ouverts alors qu’ils se retourne d’un coup pour regarder Charlie. Il veut lui dire _comment tu peux vivre comme ça ?_ A la place, il dit “Il faut qu’on s’occupe de ça.”

 _Oh_ , pense Charlie, _c’était facile_ , mais alors qu’il commence à défaire son noeud papillon, Dennis l’arrête en disant “Woah, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?”

“Ben, t’as dit qu’on allait…”

“Pas _nous_.” L’interrompt Dennis. “Je parlais de te trouver une fille. Une _jeune femme_.”

“Une prostituée ?”

“ _Non !_ ” Avec n’importe qui d’autre, Dennis serait déjà en train de crier. A la place, il pose une main sur l’épaule de Charlie. Qui n’a pas l’air plus enthousiaste, cela dit.

“Je pense pas que j’ai envie de ça de la part de quelqu’un que je connais même pas, par contre.” dit Charlie.

“Pourquoi pas ? C’est la seule façon d’en vouloir un. Tu gardes un petit souvenir de l’acte sans avoir à jamais revoir la personne.” Il le dit comme si c’est la chose la plus raisonnable au monde, mais ça n’impressionne pas Charlie.

Il fronce les sourcils. “J’ai juste l’impression que… Tu devrais faire confiance à ce quelqu’un si ils vont faire ça, non ? Et si ils te mordent ou un truc du genre ?”

“Bah, une petite morsure est un peu le but quand même.” dit Dennis avec un sourire.

Charlie le fixe, totalement perdu. Dennis est tout aussi abasourdi par l’idée de vivre une vie comme celle de Charlie. Le pauvre gosse n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il manque. Mais il marque peut être un point. Peut être que pour quelqu’un qui a si peu d’expérience, l’idéal serait de le faire avec quelqu’un de confiance et d’expérience. Quelqu’un _exactement_ comme Dennis.

“D’accord.” dit-il, reprenant depuis le début comme si c’était son idée. “Et si _je_ te montrais ?”

L’idée ramène l’enthousiasme de Charlie. “Ouais.” répond t il, trop rapidement. “D’accord.” dit-il. Puis, en souriant soudainement “ _Oui._ ” 

Dennis lui rend son sourire. “Exactement : _Oui._ ”

Il s’est avancé de deux pas lorsque Charlie se dérobe et dit “ _Attends !_ Laisse moi revoir le tien d’abord.”

Dennis ferme la bouche. Roulant des yeux, il ramène sa tête vers l’arrière. Charlie examine le suçon avec une curiosité morbide.

“Beuurk.” redit il encore une fois, mais ça donne un air plutôt cool, comme le feraient une lèvre fendue ou un coquart. Ou à l’inverse, comme si Dennis avait la peste. Il n’est pas encore sûr. Il fait une grimace, en réfléchissant toujours à la question.

Essayant de faire se décider Charlie, Dennis met ses mains sur ses épaules, se penche vers lui et dit doucement “Laisse moi te montrer.”

Dennis sait généralement de quoi il parle. On peut généralement lui faire confiance. Et puis après tout, le mot du jour est _Oui_. Charlie acquiesce. Et si il a toujours l’air un peu mal à l’aise, cela n’empêche pas Dennis de défaire son noeud papillon et son col. Ils étaient trop serrés de toute façon, et Charlie ne les a jamais aimés. Ca fait du bien d’avoir le cou libre. Même si Dennis le regarde d’un air affamé comme le ferait un chien avec un os.

Dennis emmêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de Charlie et lui relève la tête. Charlie ne se dérobe pas mais se tend. Dennis lui frotte l’épaule d’une main. “T’as pas besoin d’être aussi nerveux.” dit il gentiment. “ _Fais moi confiance._ Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?”

“Ca va. Tout va bien.” Il fait oui de la tête, très brièvement.

Les cheveux de Charlie sont doux et propres. Etre si proche de lui n’est pas désagréable aujourd’hui. Il ne pue pas l’urine et le fromage. En fait, il a la même odeur que Dennis. Comme son eau de cologne, avec juste ce qu’il faut de la sueur de Charlie en dessous pour la rendre différente. _Personnelle._

La façon dont Dennis le renifle lui fout les jetons. “Est-ce que ça en fait partie ça ?” demande t-il.

“Je vérifiais juste si tu étais prêt.” dit Dennis, puis ses lèvres caressent le cou de Charlie, le touchant à peine. Charlie glousse ; un bruit aigu ; et lorsque Dennis pose sa bouche sur son cou, le contact est incroyablement doux, absolument pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il ne peut pas retenir les gloussements de rire erratiques qui lui échappent.

“C’est tout ?” demande t-il, souriant malgré lui. “C’est juste des chatouilles.”

“Bah, je peux le faire plus fort.” répond Dennis. “ _J’allais_ le faire plus fort.”

Cela calme un peu les ardeurs de Charlie. “Ouais, mais, euh, pas trop fort quand même, si ?”

“Fais moi confiance.” dit une nouvelle fois Dennis. “J’essaye de t’exciter, pas de t’arracher la jugulaire.”

Charlie part d’un long rire nerveux. Ca ne l’inquiète pas plus que ça, mais il n’est pas rassuré pour autant.

Puis Dennis pose ses dents sur son cou.

Charlie sursaute, inspirant soudainement. Mais Dennis ressert son étreinte sur la nuque de Charlie, comme pour subjuguer un chat, et pince sa peau gentiment, laissant ses dents glisser avant de la mordre et de suçer.

Et ça ne fait pas mal. Ca fait du _bien_ en fait.

Charlie laisse échapper un bruit de gorge discret, presque un ronronnement, et Dennis fait de même, satisfait.

Il descend ; pas suffisamment pour laisser une deuxième marque ; juste pour élargir celle ci. Il suce un peu plus fort et Charlie fait une sorte de _aaahh_ et commence à se tortiller. Dennis recule juste assez pour admirer son oeuvre. La peau est rose, une tâche de rouge recouvrant une toile de vaisseaux sanguins détruits qui se transformeront en bleu. Il y a presque quelque chose de magique là dedans pour Dennis, de voir les dégâts qu’il a causé. Ils apparaîtront progressivement mais il pourrait très bien rester là à les voir se développer.

Charlie se tortille toujours, cela dit. “Bizarre.” dit-il. “C’est _bizarre._ ”

Dennis le lâche et Charlie passe les mains sur son cou.

“Bizarre ?” répète Dennis. “C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ? _Bizarre ?_ ”

“C’était assez sympa, mais bizarre quand même. A quoi il ressemble ?”

Dennis s’écarte pour que Charlie se retrouve face à face avec lui même dans le miroir. Le suçon a meilleure mine qu’il n’aura dans quelques minutes. C’est probablement pour le mieux que Charlie le voit alors qu’il ressemble à ça. Il fait une grimace, comme si il examinait une blessure de guerre, le touche, passe son doigt par dessus, fait _“huh”_ plus d’une fois. _Il a l’air impressionné_ , pense Dennis avec satisfaction.

Puis il se retourne et dit “Je peux te faire toi ?”

Il n’est pas sûr à quel point il fait confiance à Charlie, mais ce n’est pas vraiment une leçon si il n’en apprend que la moitié. Il y a une longue pause où il semble y réfléchir. Il se prépare mentalement.

Il finit par dire “D’accord. Oui.” Il est sûr de sa décision pendant deux secondes max.

“ _Cool._ ” fait Charlie en se dirigeant immédiatement vers lui en faisant un bruit de succion avec sa bouche. C’est probablement la chose la plus repoussante que Dennis a jamais vu.

 _Mon Dieu_ , pense Dennis, _c’était rapide_.

“ _Non !_ Bon sang, non, fait pas ça.” Il pose sa main sur l’épaule de Charlie en le regardant dans les yeux. “Il faut que tu sois subtil.” dit-il. “Tu te souviens comment j’ai fais ?”

Puis il tire Charlie vers lui. Sa bouche s’aligne parfaitement avec la base du cou de Dennis, juste au dessus de son col.

Charlie cogite pendant une second. Il hoche la tête. “D’accord.” dit-il, puis se penche de nouveau vers lui. Il ne fait rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il _lèche_ le cou de Dennis.

“Bordel de merde !” hurle Dennis, qui essuie la bave de Charlie avec le dos de sa main. “Pas comme ça ! Ecoute, tu... Commence avec tes lèvres, d’accord, n’utilise rien d’autre.”

Il pose ses lèvres sur le cou de Dennis, juste au dessus de son col, s’y attarde un instant en un chaste baiser. Inspire profondément l’air au dessus de la peau de Dennis.

Puis c’est exactement comme Dennis s’y attendait. Charlie mord trop fort, mais seulement au début. Retire ses dents avant que Dennis ne puisse réagir. Il réessaye une deuxième fois, avec moins de pression. _Mieux_. Dennis fait un petit bruit satisfait. Ce n’est pas comme ce à quoi il s’attendait. Pas comme si il se donnait en pâture à un animal sauvage. Ce n’est pas si mal, même si il a connu plus intéressant.

Comme la manière dont ses dents traînent juste un petit peu, la façon dont il traque les battements de coeur de Dennis et s’attarde dessus, et Dennis sait qu’il peut les sentir et il se sent à découvert, exposé.

_D’accord._

_Ça_ , c’est un petit peu plus intéressant.

En revanche, c’est également _très_ humide, et il y a des limites à ce qu’il peut endurer. Quand la bouche de Charlie fait un bruit humide, il se dégage.

“Woah !” dit-il en repoussant Charlie. “C’est _beaucoup_ trop de salive. T’es quoi, un chien ?” Il s’essuie de nouveau le cou avec sa main, qui se retrouve à son tour couverte de bave. Il l’essuie alors sur la veste de Charlie. Il peut la garder.

“Désolé.” dit Charlie sans une once de regret dans la voix. Plissant les yeux, il dit “Je vois pas grand chose. Est-ce que j’ai raté mon coup ?”

“Attends une minute.” dit Dennis, puis il tend le bras pour caresser de son pouce la marque sur le coup de Charlie en souriant. “Pas mal.”

Charlie le contourne pour se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir, examinant la marque rouge vif sur son cou avec une curiosité insatiable. Quand il sent Dennis le fixer, il se tourne et lui sourit.

“Qu’est-ce que t’en penses maintenant ?”

“Toujours assez zarb’.” dit-il, avec un sourire en coin. “Mais plutôt cool.”

Dennis roule des yeux, mais venant de Charlie, c’est une réponse avec laquelle il peut vivre.

**Author's Note:**

> _et dennis partit dans une quête épique à la recherche de fond de teint, mais c’est une autre histoire_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _une autre histoire serait cette capture d’écran qui me hante depuis des jours_
> 
>  
> 
> _en tout cas merci d'avoir lu!_
> 
>  
> 
> Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu la traduction! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça encourage toujours ^^


End file.
